


oblitteret aetas

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Contritum Coronam [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Big Brothers, Canon Compliant, Gen, Little Sisters, Memories, Past Lives, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Trauma Wakes Past Lives, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: "Gladdy.. have you ever been in love?"
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia
Series: Contritum Coronam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605325
Kudos: 5





	oblitteret aetas

**Author's Note:**

> Actually written as a two-fer, but can be read as canon compliant or without reincarnation aspects.  
> Reincarnation: Luce as Gladio, Ustrina as Iris

_ Something's changed, _ Gladiolus thinks, three years into the Night and staring at his baby sister, as she stands there rigid and cold looking out at the expanse beyond the Haven.  _ Something's changed, _ and he doesn't know what that could be. He draws up beside her, finds a rock to perch on. Iris is still on the small side, having done all her growing early and the last eddies of it in the dark. She's barely eighteen now, but she'll probably never get taller.

It's a nightmare, knowing she's out in the dark all the time, but it isn't like he can protect her. Not like he wants to. He has a king to wait for. (Which king he's waiting for, his now or his then, he can't be sure.) She's his  _ sister, _ though, and he'll do whatever he damned well can.

They sit in silence for about ten minutes; Gladio waits, imagining that she's screwing up her courage for something big. His patience (ugh) is rewarded when she tips her head to the dark sky overhead.

"Gladdy.. have you ever been in love?"

It's a concept that's too big. Bigger than who he  _ was, _ with no understanding of what it meant; bigger than who he is  _ now, _ with  _ too much _ understanding. "Depends," he manages, shooting for casual. He thinks he manages it. "What kind of love?"

"The kind that makes you want to kill for. Live for, die for."

"You're a little young for that kind of love," he says, because she's his baby sister and barely eighteen and he is a fucking  _ hypocrite.  _ She doesn't respond immediately though, and seconds turn to minute turns to five. "Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Iris says, and her voice is strange, quiet and distant and sad, wrapping up the sort of grief that he couldn't put a name to, back then, couldn't understand for what it was. "He's been dead a long time."

There's nothing  _ Gladio _ can say to that, honestly, and he reaches up to pull her down into a hug, because it's all he can do and he would have done anything, back then, for one of these, if he had realized it was better than burying himself in people.


End file.
